


Searching for fic!!!

by Afeastforthecrows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Fourth Year, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afeastforthecrows/pseuds/Afeastforthecrows
Comments: 4





	Searching for fic!!!

Hi! Im searching for a fic i read a while ago and i cant remember the name. As far as i know it was not completed yet, but that might have changed.

Basically the triwizard tournament comes, Harry is abandoned by his friends and ends up finding some sort of comfort in Draco Malfoy, until he gets pissed off and tells him that he sucks at being an heir (or something of the sort). Harry then freaks out, realizes that there is much that he doesnt know about the wizarding world and pureblood culture, and asks Malfoy to teach him. Then he ends up becoming friends with him and the slytherin gang.

Other weirdly specific things i remember:

-Harry speaks to the dragon in the first task

-Harry and Tracey go to the Yule Ball together as friends

-Sirius is very much present and Harrys blood adopted father

-Harry shows the slytherin gang the chamber of secrets and tells them his life story

-The Malfoy family ends up offering Sirius to hide him (and i think that is where the fic ended when i read it)

Thanks!!


End file.
